Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing in-store directions to shoppers.
Background of the Invention
The global positioning system (GPS) has been widely used to provide turn-by-turn directions to drivers. Some attempts have been made to use GPS to provide similar turn-by-turn directions in a shopping environment. However, such attempts have been ineffective due to one or both of limited reception in a store and the limited accuracy of GPS receivers on the scale needed to locate items in a store. Other approaches such as RFID or BLUETOOTH beacons have also been used, but likewise lack the needed accuracy.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for providing in-store directions.